The New Assistant
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: In this story, Inuyasha is a rich business man, That owns his own company, When his oldest Assistant Kagome is leaving to start a new life with another man, Inuyasha is force to sneak out help for a new assistant, So He gets the perfect Assistant, That walks though his door and is offering to please and work for as many hours possible, But for some reason she never wants to go home
1. Explanation

In this story, Inuyasha runs a million dollar company, He was an orphan at the age 7, When his parents died, His Half Older brother didn't want to take the responsibilities for him, So they put him into an orphanage, He waited for along time, Hoping a nice family would adopt him too, But He was only fooling himself, He grew up until he was 18 and once out on his, Own He publish his first book, At the age 19 teen, When he turn 21, He bought out a Car shop, He work up from the bottom and the time he was 25 he was the president of his own company, Of weapons and Cars, Being build into one, He was also a side like Game creator.

But when Serena, Goes looking for a new job, To help get away from her not so happy life, Things use to be perfect for her and her Daughter, But now things are falling apart and Serena is trying to do everything she can do to keep herself and Rini, out of the house for a long as possible at a time, From her abusive husband who's changed a lot over the years.  
So one day he tells her to stay out of the house if she doesn't want to get hurt some more, So she agreed to keep herself and Rini out of the house.

So hope you like it, Give a chance, I hope you enjoy the story.


	2. A Painful Opening

In this story, Inuyasha runs a million dollar company, He was an orphan at the age 7, When his parents died, His Half Older brother didn't want to take the responsibilities for him, So they put him into an orphanage, He waited for along time, Hoping a nice family would adopt him too, But He was only fooling himself, He grew up until he was 18 and once out on his, Own He publish his first book, At the age 19 teen, When he turn 21, He bought out a Car shop, He work up from the bottom and the time he was 25 he was the president of his own company, Of weapons and Cars, Being build into one, He was also a side like Game creator.

So afterwards As his Company was building higher and higher, At the age 29, He had created a Technology school for gamers as well, He was always so busy, That things were in the way to much, Leaving for his Assistant Kagome to feel trapped, She felt his heart was still so small, Even her and Kikyo both have had there shares of fights over him, But he just like to sleep around with the pretty girls in the office, He wasn't the most stable person, But he made dam sure they knew what they were getting themselves into, Most the time, Kagome became his real girlfriend, Kikyo was just fling in the office a few times, Until she went to work for his worse rival ever Naraku and His Brother Sesshomarou, The competition was terrible, But he sore he wouldn't let anyone get the better of him.

So she decided to quit, So that is where our story begins.

For a young sweet 26 year old, Who's life isn't has sweet as everyone thought it would be, But she goes out to find a new job, Finding herself at Inuyasha's company where things turn around for them both, The world was one fire.

Serena was married at a very young age, She got married at 18, Her Parents were killed in a terrible murdering way, No one knew who did that either, But Serena didn't want to listen to her parents about Darien's bad behaviors, He treated her like his princess, They told her the door was always open to her.

She decided to go with Darien, After the years, they kind of calm down, Thinking he wasn't so bad, At the wedding Her father really was scared about her making such a big change in her life so fast, But they kept it to themselves again.

As the they went on there honeymoon, Serena was so happy, Darien spent millions on her, They were happier then ever, She was his perfect wife, She was beautiful the most popular girl form her school, She was actually good at game designating, She was good with computers and paperwork, She could almost do anything for anyone.

She use to help out in the music room, She download the soundtracks for the band students, They gave her a job back them, Plus she as a beautiful voice, Darien found her at acting in a play, She sang so beautifully.

But afterwards, She became pregnant with there first born daughter, Rini, Serena was nervous and happy, But at the time Darien Got his letter from the army, He was being recruited into the army, So Serena cried to be on her own, But she did the best she could, She would video chat with him for a few mouths, Then she send pictures of the Rini as she grew up, But then he started acting different really distance from Her.

She wouldn't get the letters anymore, No video's nothing for weeks, She was sacred something bad had happen to him, She was so sure of it. Until she got word that he was in an accident but he was okay, But he was coming home, The war was over.

She was excited to see him come home, But for some reason, He wasn't as gentle as he use to be, He acted coldly tore's her, He hated the sounds of Rini crying at night, She would have to take care of the kid by herself, But things started to get worse over the weeks, The Army changed him, He use to be more lovely.

Serena tried to be understanding that his injuries cause him, A lot of pain, That he would prombley take his anger out on her, That's what the doctors and nurses were talking about when she pick him up.

But it's been mouths he got worse and worse then he started hanging out with these weird guys, Smoking inside the house, She yelled at him for the first time, For some reasons, When she raise her voice to him, He would start swinging punches at her.

A fight broke out for along time, He started beating her, So she ran home for a week with her parents, They were trying to help out, But deep down she knew the truth of who really killed her parents, Darien did because she said she would leave him, He threaten if she walked out, That he would hurt her no matter where she goes.

Then the night her parents were killed, two men wearing ski masks, Tied up her family, Then set the on fire, As she was force to watch them die, as she heard there screams, She couldn't do anything to help them.

Darien started beating her whenever she spoke back to him, Or if he didn't like something, If his food wasn't right, Or if his beer was out, She was like his slave, She wanted out now.

He would come home drunk as hell, He was beat her as he would rape her and continue fighting and hurting her, she would yell and tell Rini, To go luck her room and not to open the door, Until Daddy was out cold, Rini would cry herself to sleep, She was in pain too, Watching her mother being treated like this, She wanted to say something to her school or to someone, But she was scared that her father would start hitting her too, So far she isn't home long enough in the day to bug him, She goes to school now and after school clubs, Her mother pushes for her to stay in he clubs and sends her to camp as much as possible to keep her away from the house.

But when she was home, She would hear her mothers screams and painful cry's. She was put in the hospital a few times, But she would tell the cops that, It was some asshole on the streets, They would try to find the man, But she had to always lead them away from Darien, He threaten her everyday, that if she told anyone, He would kill her.

So that's where this story is going for now, I hope you will like it. So hopefully everyone give this story a chance as well. Please don't hate it.


	3. Kagome's Two Timing Ways

So As the mornings came and fell, Kagome walked into the office just tired she couldn't remember a time she hardly even slept, Inuyasha had her working almost a double shift, Besides the sex as well, He was just so on all the time, She had never known someone who could be so serious, Sure he was loving too, He was respectful in his own way, But he was also very protective too, To him every worker was important to him, To him they were like family as well, So he was pretty serious most the time, But a very passionate lover as well.

Good Morning, Kagome, Spoke up Sango her office best friend. Morning, Sango, Yawned out Kagome tired. You look tired, Didn't you even get any sleep? Asks Sango curious. I was up all night with Inuyasha, What do you think? Replied Kagome seriously.

Man you need a nap, Spoke Sango honestly. Shut up, I just can't do this anymore, I need to break up with him, I have to before Koga gets back from his trip, Say's Kagome honestly.

You haven't told, Inuyasha about You and Koga dating now? Asks Sango surprised.

I like them both, Koga is romantic a little more then Inuyasha is, But then again Inuyasha is protective and caring too, I just don't know, But I can't take Inuyasha's serious schedules, He's even got a time slot scheduled for what time, He is going to have sex with me, Replied Kagome seriously.

Kagome, Didn't Koga purpose to you, A month ago? Asks Sango gently.

Yes, And I did expect to be his wife, But I didn't mean to cheat, I just know that I need to break up with Inuyasha, I was going to a few weeks ago until things started to heat up like crazy, But I know that, I am not in love with Inuyasha anymore, Its all attraction and lust right now that's all, I want a family some day, And Koga does want that too, He listens to me when I am talking, He enjoys my company, Say's Kagome honestly. Then you don't care about the Boss man then? Replied Sango serious.

I don't know to be honest, It's like, To Inuyasha I think, Sometimes all he see's in me is that, I am Kikyo's twin Sister, So I am like Her double shadow, That was left behind on his hearts pain, Inuyasha doesn't want kids, He doesn't want to settle down again, No thanks to Kikyo, He married her then she used him for this money then cheated on him, With both his worse rivals, His Brother Sesshomarou and Naraku his old childhood friend that try to frame him for murder, But thank god he was caught but then Sesshomarou bailed out Naraku out of prison, Spoke Kagome emotionally uneasy.

Why don't you go home, And rest up, I will cover for you shifts today, Let me deal with the big Man, besides he can't resist the woman's request, Say's Sango patting her on the back. You would be here until 11 at night, what about your kid brother? Asks Kagome worried.

Don't worry, Miroku can pick him up for me, Spoke Sango gently. Miroku, Inuyasha's right hand man? Asks Kagome curious. Yes, Why is there a promble with that? Replied Sango blushing. Since when do you two start dating? Asks Kagome curious.

A little bit of about 2 weeks now, He's been very helpful, And Kohaku likes him, He lives in the same apartment anyways, Kohaku as a house key, Besides Miroku keeps him under control until I come home, Say's Sango seriously.

Well if your sure you can handle, Inuyasha then I will head out, Spoke up Kagome about to leave. I would leave before he comes down here, Before you have a chance to get out of here, Say's Sango seriously. Otherwise my sister Mina, Will keep an eye on him, Spoke Sango honestly

Right bye, Sango thank you, Spoke Kagome leaving out the door.

Hey...! Sango Aino, As Kagome check in yet? Asks Inuyasha serious tone voice. Kagome is sick this morning, So whatever jobs you have for her, You can give to me, I'll get them done for you, Replied Sango honestly.

Umm...! Sango I know she's not sick, This is about Koga and Me, Am I right? Asks Inuyasha honestly. Wait you already knew? Asks Sango shocked.

Yeah, I figured it out, The other night, Koga scent her a text, I look at the message while she was in the shower, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. You know that's call snooping and stocking someone though there things, Replied Sango seriously.

Beside Miroku hears everything in this office too, Beside for myself as well, I installed a new security system in the office, You two talk about everything, Plus you were both standing over a speaker that leads to my office, Say's Inuyasha pointing to the box on the wall.

When did you put those in? Asks Sango blushing. About a day ago, I can hear everything now, Spoke Inuyasha gently. You are nothing but a spy, If you already knew about Kagome, Then why not say anything? Asks Sango curious.

I figured she was nervous, I wasn't going to yell at her, besides I wouldn't want to lose my Bed buddy so fast anyways, So as long as she confused, I am okay with that, Beside it's her promble, She asks me to keep my mouth shut about us anyways, So do not repeat this conversation, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

You men are all pigs, Man you are getting worse, though the years, You need to learn to love someone without thinking about yourself for once, Look what Kikyo did was wrong, But don't punish Kagome for it, Say's Sango honestly.

Why not she is doing the same thing, Kikyo was doing to me, Expect she is the one cheating on Koga, Not me, But I don't care because I am the boss, And she is nothing more then my assistant that seems to think that I am stupid enough to never find out that she is using me and Koga both, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Hey...! Miroku keep the company up and running, I have to leave for awhile...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously.

After that he left the office.

What's going on with him? Asks Sango worried. Sango, My love you are a little more blind then you thought you were, Spoke Miroku serious. What does that mean? Asks Sango confused.

Kagome and Inuyasha have been together ever since Kikyo left, That's 4 years together, He does love Kagome more then, She knows, He's acting like he doesn't care and when He seen those texts messages, He was hurt once again, So he's playing dumb about it, Like he doesn't care, Replied Miroku honestly. Oh now I feel bad for taking her side on this, Spoke Sango gently.

You were trying to be a good friend, I understand, You two have been the best of friends since she started working here, Plus Inuyasha just found Kagome's notice in his office, That she is quitting at the end of the week, Say's Miroku honestly.

I told her to tell him sooner, But she never listen to me, Spoke Sango honestly. I know, Let's go make a fresh brew of coffee, And talk some more, Replied Miroku gently. That sounds lovely, Say's Sango walking with him into the break room.

So what will happen next, Will Inuyasha be able to keep his temper in check, Will Kagome truly not tell Koga the truth, Is she going to pertain that she never had an affair with Inuyasha while Koga was away on his jobs trip, Will things work out or will things start to heat up.

Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	4. I Quit

As Kagome drove to Kagome's house. He wasn't going to take this sitting down, More about the quitting the job without a sooner notice, There were important clients and people coming in this 3 weeks, He needed her more then ever.

As Kagome was laying down in bed thinking about what to tell Koga, Perhaps she should just keep this last secret to herself, She really didn't want to lose Koga, She was just going to have to make sure Inuyasha keeps his mouth shut. Everything will be fine, No I should tell him, If we are going to trust each other I shouldn't hide secrets from him, Thought Kagome seriously.

Kagome...! Yelled out Inuyasha pounding on the door. Now what does he want? Asks Kagome confused. As she open the door.

What the hell is this, You can't just walk off the job like this, And you can't just give me a notice like this, Now we have very important people coming in for the next 3 weeks, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Inuyasha it's always busy with you, Your schedules are to much for me, I am to stress at work, I don't even love my job, I should at least enjoy my job, But I don't and I am not happy about what we've been doing, I can't see you anymore, A Boss and His Assistant shouldn't date anyways, Besides you will find a new girl to replace me anyways, Spoke Kagome honestly.

I never forced you to cheat on, Koga, You came onto me just as much, I am not going to be the guilty one here, And for as for your job, If you are going to quit do it right...! Yelled out Inuyasha honestly.

Your right, I am the one who wanted you to have sex with me, I wanted to stay in our little world of lust and happiness, But that ends now, Because I love Koga more then I have ever loved you, You and Me, all we have is a Business and pleasure's Relationship, I want more then that, I want to have kids I want to get married, I want to start my life with a real man, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Fine, You want to end it, That's fine with Me, But you are going to come to work tomorrow and finish up your last 3 weeks then you can go, Got it, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

I am sorry it had to be like this, But I just can't do it anymore, I am quitting, I am not coming in to work tomorrow, You better find a new Assistant because I Quit, Spoke up Kagome seriously.

Your joking right, You can't just quit...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously. I can, It's a free country, So please leave now, I have things to take care of, Replied Kagome honestly. Fine, But don't expects to be paid then, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. I already got my last check, So huh...! Say's Kagome seriously.

As she slammed the door on his face. Your going to regret this, Kagome...! Yelled out Inuyasha leaving. As he left, She started to clean up the house.

So will Inuyasha find a new Assistant soon, Will things get better or worse, Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	5. I Have To Get Us Out Of That House

Meanwhile with Serena 5 days later.

As she waited in the car, She was waiting for Rini to get out of school in 15 minutes, She was setting in her car working on her laptop, she was thinking of some places she could apply for a job, Lately things have gotten worse at home, She came home one day from shopping, And Darien was fucking some other women on the couch.

Serena went back outside to wait until this other whore left, He would always do this to her lately. He bring all things girls home, She would go pick up Rini and spend a hole day with just them. Rini could tell she was hurting badly. But what could they do who would care about them.

Mommy...! Yelled out Rini loudly. Serena looked up and shut her laptop, And smiled back at her beautiful daughter. Hello Rini, So how was school today? Asks Serena curious. I painted pictures, then I went outside to play with the other kids, Then I built some blocks, I was having fun, Spoke Rini smiling.

Am glad you had a good day, Sweetheart, Say's Serena honestly. So did you have fun shopping today? Asks Rini curious. I did, Mommy got some new clothes, So she would look good for her interviews, Replied Serena honestly.

Your going to another, Job thing? Asks Rini nervous. Yes, I have to besides, Daddy wants us out of the house as much as possible, I am sorry that it has to be like this, But soon as I get a good job, And I make enough money in secret, You and I are going to leave Daddy's awful house, I promise you, We will get away from that monster, Spoke Serena seriously.

I know, Let's just hope he doesn't fine out what we are up too, Otherwise he might hurt us both, Say's Rini scared. Just keep quite about it okay, Spoke Serena honestly. Okay Mom, I will be quite I promise, Say's Rini gently.

As they pulled into the driveway.

Where the hell have you two been...! Yelled out Darien throwing a fit. I had to pick up Rini from school, You know that, Say's Serena seriously. Don't you talk back to me, Spoke Darien seriously. I am being honest, I wasn't eve raise my voice, Replied Serena seriously.

Mommy, He's drunk again, Mumble out Rini sacred. Go inside now, Baby, Say's Serena seriously. Okay, Spoke Rini running into her room locking her door again like always.

Stop babying her, Serena she's a fucking cowered, The Brat needs to see how hard life is, How hard it is to be human in this world, Spoke Darien drunk talking. Your drunk, Go back to bed, Say's Serena walking around him.

As he slammed her head into the door, Tell me what to do one more time, And it might just be worse, Spoke Darien bending down to pull her hair back and force her to look at him. I hate you, Mumble out Serena crying.

Shut up...! And make some dinner now...! Yelled out Darien throwing her inside. It better be good dam it, Spoke Darien walking into the bathroom.

Serena sat on the kitchen floor crying her eyes out. Mommy is it save to come out now? Asks Rini walking out to her. Yes, I am fine baby, Spoke Serena smiling. Mommy your head is bleeding, Say's Rini touching her gently.

I will be alright, Spoke Serena gently hugging her. Look why don't you help me with dinner, Okay, Replied Serena honestly. Okay, I would love to help you, Cook Mom, Spoke Rini seriously.

As the began cooking there Thursday's dinner night, Hamburgers and salad, With Fies and onion rings.

Hey...! I am having friends over later tonight so you to go find a hotel later tonight, and don't come back, Say's Darien coming out of the bathroom washed up and groomed. Fine, I am in the middle of cooking dinner like you asks, Unless you want me to just leave everything, Spoke Seriously.

Girl you really want a beating today, Say's Darien slapping him. Stop it...! Yelled out Rini upset. As he slapped her for the first time. She was stunned cold. Baby are you okay? Asks Serena checking her over.

Umm...! Dinner does smell good, Finish your job then after dinner, Get out before my friends get here, Say's Darien seriously.

Fine, I won't be here, Now let me do my job and cook, Unless you want burnt food, Replied Serena honestly. Find get back to work. Mommy my face hurts, Say's Rini crying.

baby, go grab that blue bottle in the bathroom, Spoke Serena flipping few a hamburgers. What will this do? Asks Rini sadly. Here gently hold still this is going to sting a little bit, Replied Serena honestly.

As she clean the wound off.

It hurts, Mommy, Spoke Rini hurting. I know just hold it on there a little longer, I promise it will help, Say's Serena kissing her head. As the continue to cook, Rini started feeling better Then went to help her mom again.

It's almost done Mom, Say's Rini watching the timer. Okay, Let's see how they look? Spoke Serena looking them over.

You are right everything is ready to go, Here we are, Spoke up Serena honestly putting the food on the table. Mommy, I don't feel to good, Say's Rini gently. Do you want some soup instead? Asks Serena gently feeling her head.

I don't think so, I will be fine, As long as I don't over eat I will be okay, Spoke Rini honestly. Hey where the hell is my dinner...! Yelled Darien walking into the house again from being outside.

It's on the table, Spoke Serena pointing to it. That's great now let's sit together as a family and eat dinner together, Say's Darien being a dick.

As Serena and Rini sat at the table, Rini didn't feel like eating her food, she wasn't feeling good. Serena eat quietly. Darien was being himself rude and uncaring until he decided to be a bigger dick to Rini now.

What the fuck is your promble, Eat your dinner...! Spoke up Darien's mean voice. I don't feel good, Say's Rini honestly. To dam bad, Eat your dinner, Or you won't be leaving this table, Either you eat everything or I will force it down your throat, Spoke Darien seriously.

Darien leave her alone, She's sick, If she doesn't want to eat then let her be excused, Say's Serena upset. You stay out of this, She's my daughter and no child of mined is going to waste food, Spoke Darien seriously.

Mommy I really don't feel good, Cried Rini crying. Get those tears off your face, Eat your dam food...! Yelled out Darien. No...! I can't do it, Spoke up Rini crying. That's enough...! Yelled out Serena seriously. As Darien had enough of Serena's potty mouth. He grabbed her by the throat and drag her into the bedroom.

Rini ran for outside to hind for a few hours in her hideout that her father didn't know about only her mom. she started throwing up for awhile.

Serena was in a blood of more blood, Darien walked out to the kitchen, Seeing the kid had ran away again. The little brat was going to get it when he found her. Serena packed her bags fast, And then ran to Rini's room packing everything they would need for a few nights.

She ran for her car, As she put everything in the trunk, Rini seen the car's lights turn on, She knew that was mommy's care's lights, she quickly jump down and went to her mother fast.

Mommy...! Called out Rini gently. Rini get in the car now, Spoke Serena seriously. They got in and drove away, As they drove away Darien had seen them, But lost interest in following with his dates arrived, He just let them run for the night.

Serena checked into a hotel, She got Rini's temperatures, She was definitely sick. You messy have to stay in bed, Spoke Serena seriously.

I am sorry, I couldn't enjoy dinner mom, Say's Rini weakling. It's okay, baby you didn't mean to get sick it happens, It's apart of life sweetheart, Don't you worry, You rest now, Here you can watch a little TV while you fall asleep, Replied Serena kissing her goodnight.

She went down to the lobby to connect with the internet, She had to get a job like now, She had to get them out of that house. As she came across an add for a job for the richest company ever, Looking for a strong assistant with great computer skills filing and much more, It's pay was great and it was apply now.

So will she get an interview or not, Can she save them before something worse happens to them next time, Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	6. Serena's Interview

So she put in the application to apply to for the job. Meanwhile with Inuyasha, He had the news put this in since like 4 days ago, Boy was he fast at getting things down.

So far he had a few interviews, But not all of them were what he was looking for in the job, He needed someone who knew what they were getting into, He needed them to be willing to work over times sometimes, He need someone who could do a lot of fast thinking and report all of his business plans, to others and schedule meetings and more.

Until the he check his emails, That Miroku told him to take a look at. So he did, A young 26 year old, That's the highest record known for a computer science, She was willing to work all day all night whatever it took, She showed a great profile, But he would have to be the judge of that.

Miroku sent up an interview with this Serena Tuskino, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. Yes sir, Say's Miroku seriously. As he sent phone call to meet at 3 o'clock with Inuyasha for an interview.

When Inuyasha was waiting the next afternoon for his next appointment interview, Miroku paged him that she was here, And that she just check in.

As he walked outside the office, He took at look at a beautiful women, Long blond hair, Long legs, Nice colored sink. she was sitting with a little girl.

Umm...! excuse me, Miss Tuskino, I will see you now, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. He looked at the buses on her neck and the child seem to have a few, But kids get hurt all the time, So he thought.

Alright, Rini now stay here, Until mommy is done okay, Spoke Serena gently. Hey kid do you like to play video games? Asks Inuyasha curious. yes, I do, Replied Rini smiling. Well I just so happen have a game room for kids, To play in while there parents work and have interviews, Say's Inuyasha smiling. Wow...! Mommy can I go play please? Asks Rini pleading.

Let her go have some fun, This could take awhile, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Alright but please stay inside okay, Say's Serena nervous. Sango, Can you bring this little one down to the play room please? Asks Inuyasha gently. Yes sir, Come one sweetie, Spoke Sango smiling.

She grabbed Sango's hand and went down with her to the game room. While Serena went into Inuyasha's office.

Cute kid, She's pretty, Spoke Inuyasha gently. Thank you, She's the reason am trying to take this job, Or a job, I need a good paying job the job I have no isn't enough, Say's Serena honestly. Well let's talk about your application, I study it for awhile, And I am impress with what I have seen, But I need a little more proof, That you could even handle a job like this, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

I understand, That you want someone to prove themselves before hiring them, That is a good thing to check on background checks I suppose, To make sure there not lying on the application, Say's Serena honestly. Very smart girl you are? Asks Inuyasha gently.

So what do you want me to do? Asks Serena seriously. I like your high power attitude, That will get you far in the world, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Thank you, But seriously could tell me what you are looking for expect for my breast, Say's Serena noticing him starring at her.

Sorry, I am not normally like this, I guess wasn't expecting someone so beautiful to try and take the job, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Thank you, I haven't been called beautiful in a long time, Say's Serena seriously. I am sure your husband thinks that way about you, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Not anymore, We use to but ever since He sign up for the army it destroyed him, He came back different, But let's not get off the subject here, I am here for a job, and I don't want someone messing with my time, that could be spent doing something important in my life for my daughter's future and myself as well, Spoke up Serena with attitude.

You will fit right on in, Okay let's get serious, But I will need an assistant sometimes during the weeks day like crazy sometimes I will be paying you over time, Because we will be working late, Replied Inuyasha seriously handing her paperwork.

I can work as long as you need me, I am free for most of the day anyways, I have nothing better to do, But Rini still has to get drop off to school and pick up though, so I might have to take breaks for like 12 minutes or so until I can bring her somewhere, Say's Serena honestly.

No worry's about that, Miroku is a kids bus driving here for the company, Some of the parents use it to get there kids back and forth between school and pick up, Then it brings them here were we also have a kids kind of a day care place for the to sleep, Eat and they are taken great care of, Sango and Leeta down there take great care of the kids, Amy over there is the nurse in case one of them get sick, They all learn things too, It's to help keep them happy while the parents work so they don't get bored, The parents love it, because it's for free while they pay it off by working, So it's absolutely free use, Just let us know what you want to do and I can have Miroku pick up Rini as well, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

That would be wonderful, I would like to sign up for that, If that is okay, Spoke Serena smiling. Alright, come over here, This laptop I want you take the computer test right here, Then let me know when your done, Say's Inuyasha giving her and laptop work test.

She looked at it seriously at first, Then she use her brain power to over thing the promble but then it went like smooth sailing, The way she could type so fast, Inuyasha was watching her from his desk, Not even Kagome worked this fast one laptop.

Alright I am done, But you really should check out this folder of yours, You can save a lot more money the what these people are offering you, Say's Serena seriously.

What folder? Asks Inuyasha confused. That wasn't apart of the test, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. It was flashing at the bottom of the screen, I couldn't resist correcting the promble here, Replied Serena seriously.

As he went over what she had just done, You just saved me million dollars more, How did I not see that in there, I am close to being a full genius, But I couldn't even pick up on that, Say's Inuyasha surprised.

Because I crack it's code, This is scram someone is trying to trick out of you company's, Owning, If I hadn't fix right now you could go bankrupt and all employees would be out of a job, Spoke up Serena pointing to two different things she showed him.

Mrs. Tuskino, Your hired, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Really? Asks Serena excited. Absolutely, Someone with your talent in this mind field I would stupid to let you get away, Your just what this company needs to pull it back it up to the top, Say's Inuyasha happy.

I am glad you approve of me, Spoke Serena smiling. By the way? Asks Inuyasha curious. Your husband, Doesn't seem to appreciate what he has in front of him, But you are a real jewel that's for sure, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Thank you, I promise I will work hard for you, When can I start? Asks Serena curious. Tomorrow, 9am do you want me to send Miroku to pick up Rini tomorrow morning? Asks Inuyasha curious. Not in the morning, But she will need to be pick up, Say's Serena honestly.

Very well, Just write down here, where I am sending him to, Replied Inuyasha honestly. As she gave all the important information to him. Alright see you tomorrow, Say's Serena leaving.

As she and Rini stayed at the Hotel again, She told Rini that she got the job, and that he would be able to take a bus to her work after school, She taught her everything she would need to know, she wrote down the number of the bus and the sign names, As well.

So how will they get along now, will things get better now. That Serena is making some hard earned cash, Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	7. Bad Morning, And the Smartest Girl ever

As The next morning came around, Darien showed at the hotel, Asking where the hell Serena was going in that school's looking uniform.

She replayed that she got a new job, And she had to get Rini ready for school, and she can't be late on her first day. She begged that he wouldn't hit her, Not today, There's not enough make up to cover up the rest of the marks.

About time you get yourself a Job, Where is it at? Asks Darien seriously. It's a cheep company, I barely even made the interview, I only will be making 10,50 something an hour, Spoke up Serena lying.

That's the best you could do...! Yelled out Darien furious. It's a job to support Rini and myself, You will no longer have to use your money on us, Say's Serena seriously.

Ummm...! Good point, Fine it's your life, God you are so pathetic, Spoke up Darien seriously. Can I please, Go it's my first day I can't be late, Replied Serena honestly.

Wait, Are you not going to kiss me goodbye, No kiss for your husband, Spoke Darien serious. As she peck him on the lips then tried to walk away. He force himself onto her.

Umm...! As she tried to get him off of her. Now what kind of behavior, Is that, Give your husband a real kiss, Say's Darien cruelly. I have to leave now...! Yelled out Serena seriously.

Darien started slapping her. I say you can go when, I am done, Spoke up Darien coldly. I have to go...! Cried out Serena seriously. Slapped...! Kissing.

Rini didn't want to deal with this anymore, She pick up the phone, She looked at Inuyasha's number. She bought the phone outside.

Ringing...! Ringing...! Hello, Mr. Takahashi's speaking what can I do for you? Asks Inuyasha answering the phone.

Ah...! Mr. Inuyasha my Mom is a little late, Is that okay, My teachers are being jerks, By the way this is Rini speaking, Serena Tuskino's daughter, Spoke up Rini gently. Okay, Why doesn't she just tell me that? Replied Inuyasha curious.

She's letting me be her assistant today, I hope that's okay, Say's Rini smiling. Okay, But tell Mommy, That she needs to be in within the next hour, And that's going to mean she will have to work an extra hour, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Okay, She will be there, Don't worry, Say's Rini honestly hanging up. She bought her mother some time, Before work.

She sat outside for the longest time. Until her father storm out of the room, Went his truck and left. Mom are you Okay? Asks Rini worried. I am fine, Say's Serena putting her clothes back on.

But Rini seen something she wished she hadn't seen, Her mother's back and chest where burse terrible and the burn marks and beatings, The fresh blood leaking out of the wounds.

Mommy, we should talk to someone about this, I can't bear to see you like this anymore, Cried out Rini upset. Please, Are business is our business, Besides no one is safe with that monster around, He murder Grandpa and Grandpa and uncle Sammy, He burn them alive, We have to keep this act up for a while longer, Then I promise you we will move as far away from him as possible, Say's Serena seriously.

What about asking, Mr. Takahashi for help, He seems like a nice guy, He might be able to protect us, Or help us find a nice lawyer to get you a divorce and a restraining order ageist dad, Spoke Rini honestly. Rini please don't say anything, Please, Replied Serena honestly.

Okay, Fine, I won't say anything, By the way you have to work an extra hour today, Because you were late, Say's Rini seriously. How did you know that? Asks Serena confused. I called your boss buying you some more time, Spoke Rini seriously giving her card keys back.

Rini thank you, For saving my job, Say's Serena hugging her. Here we are at school, Remember Miroku will pick you up later on, This is the bus number and name, Say's Serena honestly. I know I have the one from last night, Replied Rini seriously.

Have a good day, Sweetheart, Say's Serena smiling. I will try, Spoke up Rini walking into the school building.

Serena knew she was hurting too, She just needed to put up with this torment for a while longer then they will get the hell out of that house.

Meanwhile back the company, Inuyasha was typing in the stuff he needed, He looked at his watch and she wasn't hear still, Dam that school for keeping her late, What could Rini have done to make the teachers act like jerks, Thought Inuyasha seriously.

As Serena walked into the building she sign in right away, Like all the others do, Sango took her to Inuyasha right away.

I'm here, Sorry that I am late this wasn't scheduled at all with me, I am so sorry for this, I promise no more late mornings, I hope, Spoke Serena seriously.

Your a Parent, It happens I am not that cold to scold you for being a good mom, By the way, I like the fact that your daughter thinks she is your assistant, She's good at it too, Better then half my workers, She act's very smart, Just like her mother I suppose, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Well She's never been popular with other kids, She plays video games most the times, She is good at an Anime club paper, She acts she had to grow up a little to fast for a child, I wish she could have more freedom as a normal child, But unfortunately we both just can't waste much time with little things, Spoke Serena honestly.

Serena, Answer something for Me, But are you in some kind of trouble? Asks Inuyasha curious. Why would you think that? Asks Serena nervously.

Rini calling Me, Instead of You, I am surprised with a child at her age calling me like an adult, She told me her school is being jerks, So is there anything I can do for you, To help you get to work on time, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Look, I can't promise anything, Sometimes I might be late, But I will try to call in ahead, But sometimes Rini might be the one to call you, But I promise to work as hard as you want to push me, But I need this job more then anything right now, I need more hours, and I need to be able to come in an extra hour early, perhaps, It be easier, Spoke Serena honestly.

Alright, 8am be here, I will have Rini dropped off in the morning, She can go with Miroku in the morning, Then hang out after school, Say's Inuyasha seriously. She does have her club meetings on Tuesdays and Fridays, Replied Serena seriously.

Let me know the times, of when and where, Okay, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. I can send Miroku out on the second run, He has two pick up times, The 3 o'clock after school pick up's and the 5 o'clock pick up's, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

That's perfect, Rini only stays in extra hour after school, until 4:30pm so that's a good, Thing then, I will let you know everything, But I am going to talk to her and see if she even wants to continue in the clubs anyways, I know she isn't making friends, So she prombley just like to play in the game room, Replied Serena honestly. Very well, Let me know please, Now follow me, We are far behind schedule, Spoke Inuyasha serious tone voice.

Right, Say's Serena following him. He bought her to her desk and everything. What's with this private office, I thought the assistant sits outside the bosses door until he needs something? Asks Serena confused.

That was the normal job, But because of what you did yesterday during your interview, I decided to promote you a little higher then just my assistant, Say's Inuyasha honestly. What am I to do now? Asks Serena curious.

You are still my Assistant, I will need you for business deal nights, For dinner dates for the company business deal like things, Don't worry this is strictly professional business no pleasures added, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Okay, I would like that, I am all yours you can keep me as late as you want too, I beats going home, Spoke Serena smiling. Okay, I am going to love this new work relationship we are building, Replied Inuyasha gently.

That's great, I will do whatever you want me too, Spoke up Serena smiling. Great, Well you can start with what's in these folders, I need them printed out by lunch, and need this one done before the night is over, Replied Inuyasha handing her stuff.

Umm...! This can be done within 2 hours max and this one I might be able to be done by 7pm tonight, Spoke up Serena confident. Alright, Well get to work this isn't a beauty competition, Now move, Say's Inuyasha serious.

He is after all the boss, and he can't be to easy on her.

As She worked throughout the day, Inuyasha came in to check on her after 5 o'clock to see how she was doing, She was actually faster then he thought she would be, It's like give the girl a laptop and she could type and solve all the mix up bad spam and mad glitches into his system, He didn't even know about, She Finish everything he gave her, But after lunch she went back to work right away, And then finish by 5, She started looking into his chart numbers and ways he can save more money and finding the treats Naraku and Sesshomarou, were trying to throw at him.

Holy hell, You are good, Girl you are getting raise on your checks, Spoke Inuyasha amazed.

So I figure out whoever this Sesshomarou and Naraku are, They are trying to get you shut down, This bug here could have cause you more troubles, Your finance's would go down quickly, Now you have prombley got spies on the inside of your building, I am thinking because for an Order for someone to get this many threats to a company software system, They would have to be inside to plant it into the systems security glitches, Like a fire wall being broke into as well, Replied Serena seriously.

Dam it, So it's my Brother and old childhood friend making all these troubles for me, Spoke up Inuyasha upset. As he shut off the speakers in her room.

I can overloud there systems with bugs too, I can crash there systems too, Say's Serena honestly. You can hack into his company? Asks Inuyasha curious.

It would be illegal, But yes, I have been hacking money for years, I am able to hack into a lot of places, Say's Serena seriously. As he shut off the speakers in her room.

Do it, I am giving you a free pass, No one will know what is said in this room, Just us, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. If I get into trouble you will bail me out right? Asks Serena curious.

Absolutely, I promise as the member of the this company, You are now family, So I will stick up for you, so read to me the rest of your ideas, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

You need to find these spies fast before it really crashes your numbers, This is your company's profit's and most bugs trying to sneak in, Now I can get into the other company, But this is your Profits and this is there's, Say's Serena seriously.

Dam it, He's stealing my client's how could they double cross me, Spoke Inuyasha upset. Well I if you would let me, I could use your security system and do background check on everyone here in the building, They might have lied about there real names and stuff, Say's Serena honestly.

I have done that before, when I first hired them, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Perhaps it couldn't to let me take a look, It's for your own good, Spoke Serena seriously. I trust you, You just save me millions and more money, Plus just free all this crap into my systems so, Go for it, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Right it could take me a few hours, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Well I am going to go check on in with Sango, and see how the kids are doing, I will even check on Rini for you if you like? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Yes, Please, Now leave now, I need to be in silence to think serious, Need to be able to hack into your systems first, Because if there is unrecorded name into the system then I will find out hackers and spies, Spoke up Serena seriously.

You go girl, I will talk with you later, God you know what, Your husband is fucking lucky, You are really rare, I've never met someone that is almost like me, But I would like to take you and Rini out for Dinner later tonight, if that's okay with you, Say's Inuyasha curious.

I am not sure I will have this done in time, Spoke up Serena honestly. At 9 o'clock, I will come get you for dinner, I can take Rini home for you if you like, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

No...! I mean, No she likes to be with me, Darien isn't home until like 2am, IN the morning, She can't be alone that long, Besides just give her something do and she'll do for you, Replied Serena worried.

Is everything alright at home with you two? Asks Inuyasha worried with the way she was nervous Don't worry everything is fine, Now if I am going to do this job now, Say's Serena nervous. If you ever want to talk I am here for you, Replied Inuyasha leaving the room.

He figured he would give her, Her space for now. She seem worried about going home, She almost never wants to go home.

So As she hacked into the systems to find there spies, He went to go talk with Rini hoping to get some more answers.

So what will happen next with these girls, Will Serena be able to get better, Will Inuyasha find out about her abused life at home. Keep reading and find out soon, To Be Continue.


	8. Why Are You So Nice To Me?

As Inuyasha walked into the game room to blow off some steam, From the stress of his Brother and Naraku stealing half of his company and clients away from him.

He walked into the room. Hey Sango how's the kids doing? Asks Inuyasha curious. Since when did you really start liking the kids, Replied Sango curious. Whatever do you mean, I built this place for kids, Because kids help sell games, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

It's wouldn't happen to be, Because of that New Beautiful Assistant of yours is it, You've been very nice to her daughter a little nicer then you were to Shippo, Kagome's Son from Hojo, Say's Sango seriously. I like Shippo, He was just very mouthy that's all, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. Right, Your just trying to earned points with Serena, Spoke Sango teasing him.

Get back to work, Say's Inuyasha seriously. As he walked around the room, He finally found Rini in her own little corner.

Hey Sango, What's with Rini? Asks Inuyasha curios. I don't know, She won't play with the other kids, She just plays that, Mine adult game, she already beat the hardest levels, That game is meant for older teens, Like 18 and up, She's already beat the game and the highest level possible, Say's Sango seriously.

Your kidding, Most the kid I have study with, Couldn't solve it's complicated downloads, Spoke Inuyasha surprised.

I try to get her to play other games, But she doesn't want to play with others each other, She seems to want to defeat that game, Something about it, It's like she playing with an angry rage, Spoke Miroku checking in.

Right keep an eyes on the others, I will talk with Rini myself, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Don't upset the kid, Replied Sango honestly.

As he went over to Rini. Hey there Sweetie, I see you like this game, Spoke up Inuyasha bending down. Rini turn around looking at him. It's fun, I am learning a lot of violence, To bad I can't actually gain powers like this and use guns, and fight really hard ageist my enemies, Replied Rini seriously.

Rini how did you solve the puzzled maze and the mission so fast, It's only been 2 days, How did you do it? Asks Inuyasha curious. I don't know how, I just can alright, It's just natural to me, I don't like playing kiddy games, Spoke Rini serious.

How about you save this one, I will show you a new game that isn't even release yet, To all the kids in the building and the world, Yet so what do you say, Say's Inuyasha gently. Absolutely, Show me to the next challenge, Replied Rini serious.

First thing though, Show me a smile, I always like a pretty girl that smiles, Spoke up Inuyasha smiling. I don't like smiling, Say's Rini honestly. Just a little lone? Asks Inuyasha curious. Rini smiled a little bit.

That's better, Come on lets go play some games, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. Okay, Mr. Takahashi, Say's Rini taken his hand. By the way you can call me, Inuyasha okay, Say's Inuyasha gently. Okay, Inuyasha, Let's go play, Spoke Rini smiling bigger.

That's a better smile, You have a beautiful smile, You should show it off more, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Thank you, Do you think I could play a little longer tonight? Asks Rini curious. Don't you want to go home? Asks Inuyasha curious. No, I like to be close to mom, Spoke Rini honestly.

Okay, If you want to, If you get tried go take a nap in the kids break room, It will be getting quite soon, because most the kids leave a round 6:30pm to go home with there parents, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

I know, Mommy told me, The schedules, We are marked in for a long week, I don't care how long mommy works for you, Because the more the money, Then we can move out of that house, Say's Rini seriously.

You are trying to move out? Asks Inuyasha confused. Oh...! I am not suppose to talk about it, Please don't asks me again, Mommy said our business is our own, We have to deal with out own problems, Say's Rini honestly.

Rini, I know you want to protect yourself and Your Mother, I could tell this morning, When you called me this morning, I know something was troubling you in your voice, I could scent it, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

I am not allow to speak about it, I am protecting you too, If father knew where Mom, Was really working he would prombley blow up like crazy again, Then he would...! No I can't talk about it, Cried Rini upset.

Rini, Let's go get some Ice cream before we go play games, Spoke Inuyasha putting her hands on her shoulders. Okay, Whimpered out Rini upset.

He bought her into the big kitchen his own, Personal kitchen he built for himself. Good evening sure, Is there something I can get you? Asks His Chef and Cooks.

Well Rini would love a strong, Chocolate Extreme cherry fudge, Ice cream Sunday, And I would like the Cookie dough ice cream, With chocolate ice cream, Say's Inuyasha gently. Yes Sir, Spoke the chefs.

Wow...! You can asks them for anything, And they make it for you? Asks Rini curious. Yep, Whatever I want, until I send them home for the night, Then I go home, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Your house must be a mansion by now, Say's Rini smiling. Yes, It's big house, But it's kind of lonely sometimes, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Here you go, Spoke the chef. Thank you, Say's Rini eating her ice cream. Do you like it? Asks Inuyasha curious. It's amazing, Spoke Rini smiling. Your welcome, Replied Inuyasha smiling.

As she ate the rest of her ice cream, She yawn out tiredly. You look tired, let's being you somewhere safe, where you can sleep, Say's Inuyasha carrying her into his office, He laid her down on the couch.

He place a blanket over her. Thank you for the ice cream, Say's Rini speaking up. It's not big deal, I like having someone to talk to, Spoke Inuyasha gently comforting her. Why are you so nice to me? Asks Rini crying.

What do you mean, I like kids, I like you a lot, Spoke up Inuyasha gently. Is it because you like, My Mom, Are you trying to make her like you by getting to me first? Asks Rini curious.

No, This as nothing to do with trying to make your mom, Fall for me, I have learn for a long time now, That sleeping with your assistant isn't going to get you anywhere but perhaps trouble sometimes, I do think your mother is beautiful, But this time I want to be smart about who I date from now on, Say's Inuyasha honestly.

Do you think, That I am as beautiful as my Mother? Asks Rini curious. Oh...! Absolutely, Rini you are very beautiful child, And no one as the right to say any to you in any other way, Replied Inuyasha kissing her head.

Rini started crying a little more now. Hey what's wrong, Is everything alright? Asks Inuyasha worried.

Everything is wrong, The reason I told you that we are protecting you, Mommy and I, Hate to go home, Because Daddy all he does is yell and scream, And Beat us, I can't take it anymore, I play video games so well because of the pain, I am not able to talk to other kids because there not like me, They have loving Families, They have freedom, They don't watch there Father's beating there Mother day in and day out, Night and Day, I have to lock my bedroom door, As I hear Him rape or torment Mother, I hear her crying and screaming at night, Spoke up Rini crying.

Inuyasha mouth dropped at first then turn serious. Rini how long as he been hurting you two? Asks Inuyasha serious.

Ever since he came home from the war, He hates me, He doesn't love me, He doesn't kiss me like you just did, He slaps Mother, That's why she was late this morning, We've been staying in a motel for the last week, He came this morning, Mother down on the bed, I have seen things other 8 year olds haven't seen yet, Things they don't learn until they are teenagers, But I can't take it anymore, He grabs and punches Mommy so badly, She covers up the burses with make up, But under her uniform this morning, I seen her burses and scars, Spoke up Rini crying honestly.

Come here, Say's Inuyasha hugging her. I don't want to see Morning cry anymore I hate it...! Cried Rini holding him back. shhhh...! it's alright, It's going to be okay, You are safe with me, I will deal with things my way, Don't you worry, Spoke Inuyasha comforting her.

But how, He murder My Grandparents and Uncle Sammy, They were burned alive become Mommy threaten to leave him before, I don't know what else he would do...! Cried Rini crying harder. Mommy is to afraid of someone finding out our secret, Say's Rini honestly.

Shhhh...! It's alright, He can't hurt you two anymore, Whispered Inuyasha rocking her back and forth. After awhile, She fell asleep.

He laid her down, He pick up Rini's backpack, He found Serena's home address, He called it in with the police, He told them about Darien's abusive tore's his wife.

So what will happen next, Will Serena be thankful to him, Will this be the last time they see Darien, Who knows, Keep reading and find out for the next chapter. To Be Continue.


	9. The Steamy Office Sex

Meanwhile as Serena finally found the spies and more, She printed off the proof and everything, She hacked into there company instead, And gave them horrible business clients, And bad system bugs into there computer as well.

Done, Oh and it's almost 9 o'clock, Inuyasha should be checking in with me soon? Spoke Serena honestly. Right on cue he came in walking.

Inuyasha I manger to get everything you need, I found your spies and I also planted the bug in your rivals company's, Spoke Serena honestly. Fine whatever let's see what you got, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Are you alright Sir? Asks Serena worried.

Fine just fine, Oh by the way you won't be dealing with your husband for while, Because he's been removed from your home, But so have you, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. As he read though her work.

Excuse me? What do you mean, As been removed? Asks Serena scared. I called the cops and they are taking him into jail for now, Then there will be a trial, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. How why did you do that, That's none of your business, Next thing I need to have my boss, Trying to impress me, and recusing me, Replied Serena shocked.

Serena, The guy was beating you for years And Rini can't take the pain, Anymore, Do you know that your daughter's mind is at the level of a 21 year old, She is 8 years old she should have friends and enjoy her life, But she can't because she is trying to be strong for you both, But she can't keep it up anymore, She plays games like mad, She doesn't want to play with kids, She afraid someone is always going to hurt her, He's been hurting you and raping you ageist your will, And right In front of your daughter, I know why you expected this job, You were looking for a way out of that house, Away from him, Say's Inuyasha seriously. Serena crying now.

Your right, I am I wanted out of that house, I wanted to be free of him, I wanted to hire the best lawyer I could get, I wanted to get a divorce for the longest time, The last time I tried to leave him, He said he would hunt me down no matter where I go, It doesn't matter, Where he will always find me, If I leave then he will kill me, Say's Serena crying.

He won't be doing any of that, Because I am promising you now, That I am here to help you, I will get you out of this mess, I have a great lawyer, He will get a judge to help you with the divorce, But I need you to be a little honest with me from now, On okay, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Is it really safe for me to trust another man? Asks Serena emotional.

You can trust me, I promise you that, I will do as you asks, Just be honest with me that's all I am asking from you, Rini needs more then a stress free home, She needs a place where it's safe from bad people, I promise I will protect you both but you have to let me, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

Serena looked up at him, Then she started Kissing him, pretty dam hard. But he quickly responded to her, And kissed back. She hadn't had a new guy treat her with respect for years. He pulled away from her. I can promise you this, I will keep you both safe I give you my word, Say's Inuyasha gently.

Okay, I will trust you, But I hope things get better, Spoke up Serena smiling. It will, You'll will soon see for yourself, A bright future without pain, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Kissing...! Moaning...! Making out...! As they started something in her office.

We should prombley stop this now, Whispered Inuyasha though kisses. No, Not stop feels good, No bad feelings just release, Of pain and suffering, Please I am begging you, Please? Replied Serena kissing him.

He didn't know how else to react but to expect her offer, The girl needed to let the pain out in some way, So he expected to do it. Serena had never in counter and Half Demon before, But he was strong and excellent kisser, She felt relief again, Happy a bit she was free from Darien's torture.

As he fucked her harder on the couch, She just nearly moaned out 10 different Orgasms in a row. They were definitely starting out a lot different then they both hoped for.

God...! Yes harder...! Please harder...! Moaned out Serena seriously. He pick her up and put her on her desk, That was an amazing night for them both.

Oh...shit I think, I am Cuming...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously. Let it out, It's fine...! Let it cum, Spoke up Serena moaning.

Oh...! My god, I don't remember a time when sex's felt so good to me, Spoke Serena breathing heavy. Me either, I have never been that pleased before, I guess we both were holding in deep depressed feelings, Say's Inuyasha exhausted.

Sorry, I know you said were suppose to be completely professionals about this relationship, And I don't normally do my boss, But I really needed to get fucked up...! Spoke up Serena honestly.

It's fine by me, I was hitting on you since yesterday, I did lie a little about the date nights though, I just really wanted to take you, But I didn't want to upset you because I thought you were in a happy marriage, Replied Inuyasha seriously. Nope not even close, I prombley would have said yes anyways, Spoke Serena smiling.

So do You and Rini still want to go get dinner, Then come hang out with me later tonight at my house? Asks Inuyasha curious.

If it means more of this, Hot sex, Then yes I absolutely definitely would love too go out with you, Say's Serena honestly. Right, We need to be cool about this, But let's make sure people don't know I am fucking you, Because that is bad for business to fuck your assistant, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Please...! Men and women have been doing there, Assistant's forever, It's like a pattern now, It's just more secret now then they let on about, Say's Serena with attitude. That's very true, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her. I am so going to make your night, Say's Serena kissing him back.

We better wake up Rini, and head out now, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. Okay, Say's Serena smiling. They both put there clothes back on. Inuyasha could see the wounds Darien had left on Serena's body.

Serena can I Asks you something personal? Asks Inuyasha gently. Sure, Replied Serena serious. Can I take a few body picture of you, Not all the private parts, Just the stuff on your neck and the belly and other areas that I can show proof to the court in case Darien tries to lie about his case, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Sure I guess that is alright, But no personal pictures please, Say's Serena honestly. No, just the proof that's it, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Okay, Then flash away, Spoke up Serena waiting for him to take the picture he needed.

He did take them into evidence. Afterwards, Rini work up in Inuyasha arms, She was to tired to be moving right now, Serena follow them to the car, He told her they can ride with Him, He would have someone come get her car later on.

So as the night went on, Serena finally felt nice to have one night without painful slaps, or beatings, Rini love her dinner, Inuyasha took them to Red Lobsters to eat. They both had a drink, While Rini had lost of juice. Afterwards they return to Inuyasha's place, Both girls were surprised at the side of it.

Nice house, Spoke both girls. Thank you, But it is lonely living by myself, But hey I get use to it, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

afterwards Rini was care for by a Maid, She bought her up stair for a bath, Then to get her comfortable for bed, Serena still sang her to sleep like always. Inuyasha was watching from the hallway.

Thinking this is what he wanted a family, But Kagome and Kikyo, Lied to him to much, He did want a family he's always wanted a family, because he wasn't love as a child either, But still he wanted to have a wife and child, Rini would be a good look for them in two different ways, The Press might think of him a lot more if he has a family value on his items and what he is selling to everyone. And it would save them both too.

He figure he would see what it's like to date again for real not just an office sex partner like Kagome was something more then that. Afterwards, Serena and Inuyasha had a lot more steamy sex in his room. Until she fell asleep in a blissful happiness.

So what will happen next, Can Serena's happiness last, Can Serena and Rini, Like living in the palace of longtime of waiting, Will Inuyasha and Serena keep there relationship secret or will they be honest about it, Keep Reading and Find out.

To Be Continue.


	10. That's Moving To Fast For Me

As the next morning came around, The 6:00am alarm clock went off. Inuyasha woke up with Serena on his chest. He had to admit that she was definitely special.

Umm...! not yet the snooze button, Mumble out Serena tired. If I do that we would be late for work, Say's Inuyasha gently rubbing her gently, He was gently trying to wake her up. Okay, Just 6 more minutes and I'll be up, Spoke up Serena yawning.

We have to get a start of the day, Shower first then coffee, Then Breakfast then off to school then to work, Say's Inuyasha honestly. School...! I have to get Rini up...! Yelled out Serena jumping up now. That did it, She's up now, Spoke Inuyasha laughing.

Rini, It's time to get up...! Called out Serena opening her door but she was already to go. I know, If I waited for you to get out of bed today, I would be late for school, So I decided to set an alarm clock, Replied Rini gently. Smart thinking, I like where your head is at, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

By the way, Thank you for everything, Inuyasha it's a very nice home you have here, Say's Rini smiling. Your welcome, But please go get something to eat, Just tell the chefs what you would like to eat, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly. Okay, Spoke Rini walking down stairs.

You are way to nice to her sometimes, I think your just trying to gain extra point Mr. Say's Serena smiling. Oh...! Why would I have to keep pertaining if I already slept with you, I would have no reason to be nice, But because I am being myself right now, I will let that one slide, But more then anything, I like you both, I care you two, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Thank you, For everything, Say's Serena seriously. Your welcome, By the way I might nail you about 4:30 today, It's in your schedule, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

If you think I am going to risk someone seeing us at work, During the day, You better think again, I don't want us to get into trouble, Replied Serena blushing. Nay...! Don't worry about it, I am coving that part just find today, Spoke Inuyasha seriously. You can control anything can't you? Asks Serena curious.

Pretty much, No one really cares who I have sex with, It's more of a relationship as in real dating people could be ageist, But for some, If I were to have a more family value's going though my company and pictures and more, That could get us even higher up yet, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Wait, Like marriage values like that, Like having me and Rini act like you wife and kid? Asks Serena seriously. Down the road possibly yes, Why is there a promble with that, We did just have almost sex all night long, Didn't you at least think about it? Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Inuyasha I haven't even been divorce yet, I am not sure I am completely comfortable jumping right back into a marriage right of the bat like this, I want to be taken care of myself for once, But I do like you a lot, Maybe just as Boyfriend and girlfriend for awhile, It's too soon to be thinking like that with someone I've only known a few days, I am not a teenager anymore, I can't act like a child that doesn't think, I am sorry, Spoke Serena honestly upset.

I am sorry, Your right, I guess sometimes I get these ideas in my head, They sound so good, But never realize how trap you are, Say's Inuyasha seriously. I do want to start over first, I might want to marry you someday possibly, But right I need to make sure Darien is in prison and to get us heal, I want to go to therapy and talk about it, I want Rini to talk about it, Right now emotionally and fiscally I'm not ready for that kind of commitment, I'm sorry, Replied Serena crying.

Shhhh...! I am sorry for pushing to fast, Your right we need to slow down, And take our time with each other, I will respect your wishes, Say's Inuyasha hugging her. Thank you, By the way about a house to live in, Now that I can't go back to the trailer where are we suppose to go? Asks Serena curious.

Here, I thought you could just stay with Me for awhile, Until everything is settle in, If you want I can give you your own room too, If you like too have your own room, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously. No, I would like to stay in your room, it makes me feel safe, Say's Serena honestly. Okay, Spoke Inuyasha kissing her.

I am sorry, I just don't think I could be able to think like that, At a time like this, I am so busy as it is with Rini, I wouldn't want to impose on you more then what you've already done for me, Replied Serena seriously.

I don't think that way though, But I will give you all the time you need, Say's Inuyasha walking out of the room.

So what can happen between them now, He seem to be interested in them, But she was to sacred to think about another man like that, Sure she like him, He was nice and hard worker but what if she did get married to him one day, Would he treat her the same way as Darien does now, She was a little to worried about that stuff happening.

So what will happen next, Can she open more to a true loving guy, Or not, Will Rini try to help and get them together more then just sex buddies and possibly finally be able to get herself a daddy? Keep Reading and find out. To Be Continue.


End file.
